The Boredom
This was the first episode of CoreyCakeMan's series. Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Tobias *Banana Joe *Mr. Small Transcript Show starts with title “The Boredom.” And it plays a cricket noise. Ms Simian: Now you see how there was a monkey, than a really weird monkey with a hunched bac- (Gumball passes Darwin a note) Darwin: XD! (Tries not to laugh.) HAHAHAHAHA! (He laughed and almost started crying in front of the class.) Ms Simian: Be quiet! Gumball: Dude if you do that again we might get detention for hours because this school is so strict! Darwin: o-o Oh yeah. Bell Rings Gumball: Lunch time WAITING IN THE LUNCH LINE WHOO! I have a really bad singing voice. Darwin: It sounds like a old man having a hairball while almost falling off a cliff. Gumball: Like yours is better. Darwin: Sings beautifully Gumball: Fine. Rocky: What do you want? Gumball: Grapes . Rocky: Are you going to try to catch grapes with your mouth again. Gumball: Phh… No. Darwin: Fish Flakes please . The scene cuts into Gumball and Darwin eating lunch Gumball: tries to catch grape Darwin: Fail:1 Will he make it next time? Gumball: What are you doing? Darwin: Sorry, sometimes I do that over people lives it is actually pretty fun. Scene cuts and shows Gumball failing again and again and again Darwin: Fail: 129 The new record. The roof had grapes slowly falling off and it was dripping on people Mr. Small: Who did this? Gumball: tries to leave Mr. Small: Gumball and Darwin! Gumball: Dang how did you know it was us? Mr. Small: I have instincts but detention after school. Gumball and Darwin: O-O O-O Darwin: Well, we need a escape plan! (Dramatic Music Plays) Scene Cuts to Gumball and Darwin in detention. cricket noises Gumball: Darwin, how are we going to get out of here? Tobias: You are going to get out of here? Darwin: What are you doing here? Tobias: Well, I kind of got hyper… Banana Joe: Same thing here HAHAHAH! Darwin: Well, we need an escape plan! Gumball: I am thinking. Darwin: I got nothing. Tobias: We can do something to get rid of the boredom! Darwin: Well, What? Tobias: Play a game. Gumball: Ooh I like games  Banana Joe: How about an escape plan. puts army hat on So, Gumball will distract the teacher and say that someone has a phone! Then we will all escape through the vents but I will make cardboard cuts for all of us Mr. Small’s vision stinks! Gumball: Alright, That will work! #1 Gumball: Look someone with their phone Mr. Small they are getting away. Darwin: opens vents All: start going through vent mr small comes in All: :I. the scene cuts to all of them frowning Tobias: Darwin was too slow! Darwin: Your too fat! Banana Joe: You know what we need to do now PASS THE TIME! Banana Joe: puts down Tic Tac Toe Gumball: I don’t get it. Banana Joe: 2 people go at a time and one does an x and one does a 0 and the first person to get 3 in a row any way wins. Gumball: What? Banana Joe: You know what lets do other things! #2 You could see Gumball trying to jump on every desk. You could see them failing and being bored. You could see them playing games. You could see them pranking each other. You could see them doing several things until the scene cuts. #121 Darwin: We have been in here for ever now I think I am dying from hunger I have not eaten in like 3 hours! Gumball: Yeah! Tobias: Are you guys really that stupid? Darwin: Yeah hangs head in shame BUT WE ARE PROUD. Gumball: I guess we just have to survive. Tobias: Fine, this may be quiet boring. Banana Joe: Right! Darwin: Well, how is life? Crickets Gumball: Yeah, this is too boring! Tobias: This is the first episode and it is going to e the most boring looks at the camera Oh I just broke the fourth wall…. bell rings All: :D Gumball: We passed the boredom! Darwin: I guess the lesson here is that we half to deal with things in life we do not want to deal with detention for example. Banana Joe: Next episode will be more entertaining crud I followed in Tobias’s footsteps. Mr. Small: You talked the whole time and did crazy things. gives all detention All: hang heads (Episode Ends) Category:Fanon